cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prussian Federation
= Charter = 1'''.) The Purpose of the Prussian Federation is to form a unity of nations under the Prussian banner, providing all member nations with equal benefit, and providing each member the best possible environment to succeed. All ethnicities, Political Parties, and Religions are welcome '''2.) It's members will receive these benefits a'''.) Any and all aid will be given to nations during times of war. '''b.) 5,000 Marks will be given to each nation under Strength 300 that joins. 3'''.) Government. '''a.) The government of the PrF is Democratic. Each month we will vote on who will be our leader. b'''.) One man is never allowed to have 5 terms in a row. '''c.) The swearing in will occur on the 2nd Day of the Month for the Chancellor-Elect. d'''.) If the Majority agrees, the Chancellor can be impeached. If the Vice-Chancellor, appointed by the Chancellor, or a group of three member nations decides the Chancellor is unable to fulfill his duties, he/they shall declare him unfit, and the majority will decide whether this is true. '''e.) No Dictatorship shall ever be formed. f'''.) The Official currency is the Mark. Variations include the Prussen Mark, and the DeutschMark. '''g.) Each member is recognized and represented as a Sovereign State. They will have a say in our government, as everyone will be able to vote. h'''.) There is no official team color. '''4.) War. a'''.) Those who wish to go to war with unallied nations will be allowed to do so. '''b.) Reparations will be paid if any member attacks a Nation in an Alliance. c'''.) No puppet-alliance will ever be formed after an alliance war (NpO, which has now become a sovereign alliance, WAS an example of this.) '''d.) Declarations of war will be written before any attacks occur, to retain honor. e'''.) Nukes will always be used sparingly. No Liberal use of Nukes. When it is okay to Nuke will be decided by the majority, except in cases of defense. '''5.) Punishment. a'''.) If anyone so dares create a dictatorship of this alliance, then the majority will decide their fate. '''b.) If a man causes an alliance war, he will be given two warnings. c'''.) Warnings go down over a one-month/one-warning period. '''6.) Amendments. a'''.) Amendments shall always be voted on by the members. '''b.) Votes on Amendments will go on for Two full days. c'''.) At 12 P.M., the day after the vote is concluded, the Amendment will go into effect or be discarded. '''d.) No Amendments making one-self dictator-for-life is allowed. e'.) No Amendments excluding any Ethnicity, Religion, or Government will be allowed. Amendments ' Amendment I ' All member nations of the PrF must copy and paste the statement "..:: Member of the PrF ::.." in their nation's bio and their CN forum sig. This will allow identification of members by one another, and will allow administrators to identify our members should we become large enough to be a sanctioned alliance ' Amendment II ' All possible alliance wars must be voted on by the misters and in case of a tie the VC shall be the deciding factor. ' Amendment III ' The Prussian Federation is a official Maroon alliance. ' Amendment IV ' Freedom to say anything i.e. Power to the Proletariat/Sieg Heil ' Amendment V ' Elected officials stay in office during times of war. Afterwards those same officials are not allowed to run for office of any kind until after the next election. ' Amendment VI ' All members that are inactive in the Prussian Federation for more than two weeks are deleted from the member list and lose their PrF status unless they resubmit an application. ' Amendment VII ' Aid given to new members shall be raised to $10,000. ' Amendment VIII ' Any NEW members under 1,000 strength may apply for aid. ' Amendment IX ' Any rogue who attacks this alliance shall be ZIed. ' Amendment X ' The Prussian Federation is a multi colored alliance. ' Amendmeent XI ''' No member nation can go on an offensive war without the approval of the Minister of Defense. The Minister of Defense will be excpected to respect the "No nation can go to war with an aligned nation" rule under this power. = Positions in the Alliance = '''Chancellor: Head of State and Government. The Chancellor is responsible for being the voice of the Federation and maintaining the ideals it was founded upon. The Chancellor has veto powers over legislation and must sign off on all approved legislation. Vice-Chancellor:Assists the Chancellor in the day to day running of the Federation and shall rule when the Chancellor declares himself absent. First in the line of succession. Responsible for making sure the Chancellor is preforming his duties. Minister of State:Responsible for maintaining diplomatic ties to other alliances and appointing diplomats to them (if the Chancellor doesn't veto of course). Minister of Defense:Responsible for maintaining the military readiness of the Federation. Can approve military aid for under-strength nations within the alliance and can reccomend a Declaration of War to the Chancellor. Minister of the Interior:Responsible for the economic strength of the Federation and can approve monetary grants to nations below 300 strength. Minister of Recruitment:In charge of the official membership roster and delegating volunteers to recruit, not to mention doing that themselves. = Number of Members = 65 current members. = History = How it Happened "A long... short yeah short time ago I received a message from Skywalker. We were discussing the National Socialists that had recently been drawn to the Axis. He stated that the messages he received from them were quite disturbing and that maybe the Axis just wasn't for him. After a little discussing we decided that a few factors created a stereotype of sorts around that name(the Axis), and the government limited it's new members a little much. We decided to introduce a reform. The new reform would change nearly every aspect of the Axis. We worked into the wee hours of the morning of June 29, 2006. We finally completed our ideas and presented them to Der Fuhrer in hopes of changing the Axis to better suit it's members. About 8:30 PM June 29 We found that Der Fuhrer did not agree with the ideals of the reform and after a few messages back and forth we resigned to undergo the task of creating a new alliance using the product of our hard work." -Mussolini = Wars = Crusades In a religious difference war three nations with a Christian religion (Republic Of Canada,New Westminster,&Western Canada) attacked one of the PrF's allies for having an Islamic religion. When the Chancellor had stated that the PrF shall destroy these menaces many of the members sent aid to our ally to bolster him for the coming attacks. Days later Republic Of Canada ,who started the war on Islamic Caliphate, had declared peace and due to this one of his own allies(Western Canada) declared war on him. In the end the war had ended and once again Islamic Caliphate lived to fight another day. NPO/NpO-PrF war *Peace Declared* In a bold move, the Prussian Federation, finding the NpO as the aggressors in the LUE/GATO/ODN-NPO/NpO/IGC War and thus must be punished, declared war on the NpO and NPO, and joined the CoaLUEtion. The PrF gained many victories, and few losses against their opponents. On Thursday, 20 July, a Cease Fire was put up by the PrF on whether they should become neutral again. It was accepted by the NPO, and the PrF is having a vote to decide their neutrality. In the end the PrF dropped out of the war and entered neutrality. **Article Written by Chancellor of the Prussian Federation** = Mutual Defense Pacts = Volksleitung (VL) ' Trade Federation ' = Non-Aggression Pacts = Volksleitung (VL) The Axis (AoAN) Fifth Column Confederation (FCC) The Federation New Warsaw Pact (NWP) Organization of Imperial Nations (OIN) ' Trade Federation ' ' New Pacific Order (NPO) ' ' ICP ' = Dissolved = Due to the so called want for "German Unity" the PrF was dissolved into the Nordeich allaince. To many this was home, to others it was another step in the wrong direction. Forever live the PrF.- Shaunmc Category:Alliances